


coming home to you

by ssweetroses



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssweetroses/pseuds/ssweetroses
Summary: rosie is mommy's good girl, and she knows just how to unwind jisoo at the end of a hard day
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 70





	coming home to you

jisoo is moments away from chucking her computer out the window. goddamn, joint project. the partners to her company were in town, in hopes of creating a large scale collaboration. it was nearing five in the evening, and the days seem to stretch the longer this project goes on. countless phone calls, emails, and voicemails fill her days and she’s ready to explode. “okay, let’s get it together, just a couple more days of this,” she gently smacks her forehead before completing and sending off an important email. “can you have my car ready in thirty minutes?” she presses a manicured finger to her phone to notify her assistant. “of course, ms.kim.” the young girl replies quickly.

her shoes have been off for hours, hair tossed in a high ponytail, and her watch loosened and placed on her desk. with a deep groan, she gets up from her chair and stretches. she walks over to the edge of her office, looking over the skyline. owning one of the largest companies in the country has its perks, like being obscenely rich and powerful, but there are days where she wishes she could run away and be free of it all. then came along rosie.

the younger girl gave new meaning to life for jisoo. the way her eyes light up when she begins talking about a new song she’s been practicing or the way she brings her hands up to her face she shield her shyness is precious, and jisoo could not get enough of her. after a numerous dates and hours spent calling and texting throughout the night, jisoo knew she was the one. jisoo felt free, able to truly shed her professional face and be comfortable with the girl, something she struggles with with the average person. rosie was the eager, loving, and selfless girl jisoo never knew she was missing. her perfect match.

after plopping back down in her chair at her desk, she reaches over to her phone and texts the number she knows by heart. “babygirl?” she looks over at her watch, reading five o’clock on the dot, and her phone buzzes within seconds. “yes mommy?”

jisoo smiles widely, happy that her girl replied promptly. she’s getting her shoes on and preparing to go home to rosie. “had a tough day today. cheer me up when i get home?”  
rosie knew exactly how to care for jisoo. she recognizes her little tics and what makes her days just that much more difficult. some of jisoo’s stress relievers of choice ranged from fancy dinner to fucking rosie into the mattress for hours, and thankfully rosie is usually spot on on what jisoo needs.

the latter would be more of jisoo’s mood today, rosie could tell. she’s been immensely stressed and caught up at work, and her girl knows just how to wind her down.

“yes mommy.”  
jisoo reads the text with a smirk, anticipating what the little girl could be up to at home. making her way out of her office and down to her car, she orders the driver to be quick getting home. “that’s my good girl.”

at home, rosie receives the last text from jisoo and she whimpers. she’s getting wet from the mere exchange of words between her and jisoo, but she knows this isn’t about her right now. knowing that jisoo is the only person who can see her like this and make her feel like this, and vice versa, makes her head feel dizzy with want.

she goes to their bedroom and sheds her clothes, tossing it in the basket. she pulls open the drawer beside their bed. reaching in, she fishes out a baby pink lace and satin choker and secures it around her neck. rosie has a collar, which she absolutely adores, but sometimes she feels a little strange at the idea of putting it on herself. she certainly prefers jisoo putting it on her, allowing the older woman to fully own her and make rosie feel owned. but for now, rosie just wanted to put something on to look and feel cute.

she turns back around when a thought came in her head. she stepped towards the bedside drawer and grabs a familiar object: jisoo’s favorite strap, the one with the vibrating insert for her and a thick, but not too overwhelming, skin tone dildo for rosie.

rosé was now naked, aside from the adorable choker, and her phone buzzes. “be home in five, sweetheart.”  
“okay mommy.” she skitters off the the living room to wait for jisoo. rosé figures that jisoo would be drained from the day, and goes into the kitchen to fetch a bottle of water and pour a glass of red wine for her. coming back to the living room, she sets the beverages on the coffee table right next to the strap-on and sits on the couch, twirling her hair between her fingers. she realizes after a few seconds that she’d rather wait for her at the front door. jisoo did have a hard day after all.

approaching the garage door, she kneels in front of it. with her hands placed on her thighs, she awaits jisoo. she has to stop herself after realizing that she was unconsciously bouncing up and down, but noticing how it relieved the ache in her core slightly. her heart thumps in her chest, restless at the thought of jisoo coming home to her, any moment now.

rosé perks up at the sound of the garage opening, that has to be her. a minute elapses, and rosie is anticipating the sound of jisoo’s heel rhythmically against the concrete. the door handle turns and jisoo step into the house. she jumps a little seeing her little girl right in front of her, equally startling rosé. they both giggle and jisoo crouches down to be eye level with her.

“hi, baby. missed you.” jisoo brushes stray hairs from rosies face and rosie nuzzles her face into jisoo’s hand. she places a kiss on rosies lips, plump and sweet. rosé smiles softly when they pull away, almost reluctantly. “i missed you more.”

“did you dress up all pretty for me, love?” jisoo traces her index finger from the girls cheek down the the sides of her necks, running her finger over the baby pink article. rosie nods, leaning her head the side, exposing more of her neck to jisoo. like cause and reaction, jisoo feathers her lips over the choker and rosé mewls at the sensitive touch, and she can feel jisoo smirk into the kiss. “my good girl.”

standing back up, jisoo takes rosies hand into her own and guides her through the house. before retreating to their bedroom to change of her clothes, jisoo notices the wine glass on the coffee table. “for me?” jisoo knows it’s for her, but she just wanted rosé to know that she recognizes the small details and how attentive she is to her needs.

rosie nods again, bringing her hands to her mouth to gently nibble on her finger, her nervous habit. jisoo peels her hands from her face and brings her lips to meet her knuckles. “so sweet, baby.” rosie can feel her cheeks heating up and her lips forming the cutest smile. jisoo takes another look, spotting the leather harness on the other side of the wine glass. “is that one for me too?” she closes the distance between her and her girl, rosies bare front against her blouse, and jisoo’s lips ghost over rosies cheek. “yes.” rosie breathes out, her body flushing from the subtle contact.

jisoo places her finger under rosies chin, making the girl look into her eyes. “the best girl.” and rosie whines, yes i want to be the best girl for you  
“wait for me here? i’ll be quick” jisoo suggests, and rosé whimpers softly, not wanting to be out of her presence, but reluctantly lets her change into something other than her heels and pant suit. rosie walks over to the couch in the living room, watching the sunset’s warm light radiate through the windows. sitting down, she stares in awe at jisoo in her silk robe and jet black hair swept to the side as she saunters into the room.

“how was your day, love?” jisoo takes a generous sip of the red wine, the grime of the day going down with the gulp. rosie curls up to her the moment jisoo sits down next to her, nuzzling up to her. “it was okay. was waiting for you to get home,” rosie inches her hand to lace her fingers with jisoo’s, “heard you had a bad day.”

“i did, but coming home and seeing you made it all better.” jisoo lazily drags her fingertips across the length of rosie’s collarbone, and taking notice of the visible goosebumps appearing on the fair skin. rosé’s breath hitches when the hand moves down to the valley of her breasts. “is there anything else i can do make you feel better?” rosie looks up at jisoo with the biggest eyes.

jisoo presses forward onto rosies lips, the two meshing together perfectly. rosie moans into the kiss and compliantly lets jisoo probe her mouth with her tongue. jisoo pulls away noisily and nods her response, grinning widely knowing that her girl is so eager to please her. rosie slides from the couch to the floor in front of jisoo. “you know mommy so well, baby...” she whispers, untying her robe to reveal her bare breasts and equally bare core. jisoo chuckles softly at rosie, who had to bite down on her fist to stop her from moaning out loud at the site of jisoo like this. bringing her knees up, she reaches to the top of rosie’s head and lets her get to work.

jisoo’s body melts into the leather couch as rosé’s tongue flattens and drags slowly from her wet entrance up to her clit. jisoo takes a hold of her girl’s long hair and watches her lick and suck feverishly. “that’s a good girl,” rosie whines hearing this praise, and the vibrations from her moan on jisoo’s clit makes her brain short-circuit, her mouth falling open as her body jerks as the sensation. “you’d do this for me anytime i ask, huh baby? just for me, a good girl just for me.”

she’s so immersed in serving jisoo that she nods her response against jisoo’s soaked slit. rosie’s dripping now, her thighs rubbing together frustratingly and she’s dangerously close to touching herself.

jisoo gently tugs rosie’s hair up to meet her eyes and she dies. her sweet baby looking into her eyes being so obedient and eager while her mouth is coated in her slick. her tongue circles her clit and jisoo’s breathe becomes ragged, bringing a hand up to pull at a nipple. rosie knows that jisoo might be close from the way her breathe quickens, so she closes her lips around the swollen bud and sucks in earnest.

“oh baby, you could make me come just like this,” jisoo gasps out, bucking her hips into rosie’s face. rosie settles her hands on jisoo’s trembling thighs and lets the older girl fuck her face to orgasm. jisoo’s grip on her hair tightens and her thighs involuntarily squeeze together as she comes with a low moan, trapping her baby’s head in between. rosie whimpers as jisoo’s slick floods her mouth, drinking it all in. jisoo works to catch her breathe, slowly releasing rosie from her thighs and relaxing into the couch. rosie jumps at the chance to clean jisoo up and swipes her tongue over her sensitive pussy, and jisoo shudders seeing her baby licking up her juices so well.

jisoo sits up and kisses rosie deeply, tasting herself on the girl’s mouth. “on the couch for me,” jisoo sheds her silk robe and reaches for the leather harness, hearing rosie squeak in anticipation. “you did so good, baby. think i should treat you now.” her face is flushed red at the thought of her mommy making her feel good. rosie is on her knees on the couch at the ideal height to take jisoo’s strap in her mouth.

stepping into the harness and tightening it accordingly, she presses the vibrating insert in, switches it on to a low hum, and sighs as it curls in her perfectly. she strokes it and approaches her baby, who practically pounces on her to take it in her mouth. “you have to get it wet for me,” jisoo pushes the head past her lips and cards a hand through blonde hair, and rosie looks up at her through her lashes. “because it’s going in your pussy next.” and rosie whines around the silicone cock, brows furrowing as jisoo pushes her head down the entire length. jisoo pulls her off, rosie gasping with drool dribbling down her chin and she spits onto the dildo. rosie steadily bobs her head and can feel herself leaking onto the couch. she pulls back and jisoo pushes her back to lay on the couch after she’s satisfied with the lubrication.

rosie’s legs are wide for jisoo, and she reaches both of her hands down to spread her pussy, welcoming her in. jisoo marvels at the sight of her baby ready for the taking. “please-please...” rosie’s lip nearly quivers and jisoo kneels to be in between her legs, running the head of the dildo between the sopping folds. jisoo cups rosies cheek, looks into her eyes, and leans forward to sink into rosie. her eyes widen and she gasps and claws at jisoo’s forearms. jisoo pushes the entire length of the toy in before pistoning her hips, knocking the blonde girl forward with each thrust.

“look at you taking me so good,” rosie cries out and arches at the intense pace. each thrust applies pressure to jisoo’s clit and brings her closer and closer to the edge. “so pretty.” she turns the vibration up higher, letting out a sharp moan as she tries to catch her breath.

“m-mommy!” rosie sobs out, and jisoo curls her fingers around rosie’s smooth neck so tenderly. jisoo leans down to press her forehead against rosie’s, eyes meeting and she slows down her thrusts to a steady, deep tempo. rosie’s mouth falls open with an audible gasp feeling her mommy bottom out into her, the cock burying in her impossibly deep.

“who’s my good girl?” jisoo coos, hands roaming and squeezing rosie’s hard nipples. rosie helps and collects herself to respond, shy to verbally answer her. “me, mommy,” her voice trembles, mind working to form a coherent sentence. “i-i’m your good girl.”

jisoo adores her blushing face, so shy and timid to vocalize that she’s jisoo’s baby, her good girl, her only girl. “yes baby, you are my good girl,” she whispers against rosies’s lips moments before resuming her frantic thrusting, catching the girl off guard.

“oh my god, p-please,” rosie sobs out, body quaking as jisoo saws into her pussy, dripping in her slick and making the most obscene noises. jisoo’s breathe quickens, the friction against her clit and the vibrations growing more intense. “come baby, let me see you feel good,” jisoo grunts out, nearing her own release.

rosie’s eyes roll back and her cries becoming higher pitched and louder. her entire body flexes, muscles and pussy tightening, and she suddenly relaxes as her orgasm racks through her. jisoo is still rocking into her sopping pussy, chasing after her own release and rosie shakes uncontrollably as she’s nearly having her second orgasm, far too overstimulated.

“make me come, baby,” jisoo moan outs and rosie wraps her hands around jisoo’s waist, encouraging her release. jisoo lets out a strained moan and rosie comes with her, a broken sob escaping her mouth. jisoo slows down her thrust feeling wave after wave crash into her, and rosie is trembling beneath her.

“thank you mommy, thank you,” rosie exhaustedly repeats, so grateful for letting mommy use her for her pleasure. jisoo kisses her lips, melting into each other and rosie deepens the kiss.

“thank you, baby,” she pulls out of rosie’s sensitive pussy and switches off the vibrator. rosie whines at the loss, but still so thankful for mommy allowing her to feel this good. “you did so good.” rosie brings her hands up to her face to shield her blushing face, hearing that she is a good girl from her mommy is the best thing she’s known.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: ssweetroses


End file.
